


Dragonet

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a new friend off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #38 "there be dragons"

“No, Carter,” said Jack, and only kept the smile off his face through serious effort. “You can’t keep him.”

“Actually, sir, this one is female,” she replied, cuddling the little creature against her cheek.

They were reptilian, about the size of an Earth housecat when full-grown, and served about the same purpose – the people of PX-965 kept them as pets as much for companionship as pest control. But with their iridescent scales, three-clawed feet and the bat-like wings that let them glide a few feet at a time, they looked like nothing so much as _dragons_.

The one Sam held was clearly a baby, small enough to fit in her cupped hand, and it emitted adorable little chirps as she stroked its scales.

“Oh, she’s taken a liking to you,” said the teenaged girl who’d brought out the basket of dragon kittens, their mother perched on her shoulder. “Are you sure you won’t keep her? I’ll need to find good homes for them soon.”

Sam gave the dragonet she held a kiss on top of its scaly head, then put it back into the basket with a sigh. “I’d really like to, but I can’t. They aren’t native to our planet, and it wouldn’t be a good life on our base for something that’s meant to fly.”

“Too bad,” said the girl.

Jack watched the little dragon rest its front paws on the edge of the basket, trilling sadly, and he sighed. “Well,” he said. “No reason why we can’t come back here and, y’know, check in sometimes.”

“Really?” asked Sam, grinning.

“Sure,” said Jack. “Why not?” 

THE END


End file.
